


Asgardian Daydream

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Crossover, F/M, Freak Accident, Patented Daydream Charm, Western Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While on holiday, Hermione offers to test a new version of the daydream charm she and George developed when something goes wrong. Or does it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Asgardian Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Off the Beaten Path Crossover Fic Exchange 2020, Melting Pot Fanfiction Tropes & Fandoms 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020, and Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo.
> 
> OfBP Prompt: While on holiday, Hermione's new potion or spell she's testing blows up and she finds herself in a different galaxy or time period.  
> T&F trope: Freak Accident  
> HH bingo square N3: Free Space  
> MMF bingo square I4: Lake Hillier, Western Australia  
> EF bingo square B5: Midsummer Day
> 
> Many thanks to Meiri and xxDustNight88 for their help in reading it over and Meiri's suggestion for a title when my brain stalled when trying to come up with one. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or any part of the Marvel Universe. I am not making any money off of this.

Pulling the small box from her suitcase, Hermione slipped on her sunglasses and stepped out onto the balcony of her room. She had spent the first week of her fortnight-long holiday in Australia with her parents at their home in Ballarat. For the second week, she found herself overlooking the Southern Ocean from her beachfront hotel in Esperance, Western Australia. While she was sad to be missing the Weasley family's Midsummer celebrations with today being the summer solstice back home, she was enjoying the time for herself as she had been going non-stop with George since the end of the school year.

The sun was just starting to set, and Hermione wanted to take some time for herself this evening after spending all day on an excursion to Middle Island in the Recherche Archipelago. While it had been an enjoyable time hiking through the forests surrounding Lake Hillier and cooling off with a swim in the unusually pink waters, she was ready to test the latest version of the Patented Daydream Charm she and George had been working on.

Hermione settled into the chair on her balcony and pulled her wand from where it held up her hair. A quick tap to the top of the box and Hermione found herself falling into the box with a French château and a young couple on it. Château de Chenonceau if she remembered correctly.

Once she stopped moving, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She frowned.

"This isn't Château de Chenonceau," she murmured to herself.

"Indeed it is not, milady," a voice said from behind her, "seeing as you are no longer on Midgard."

Spinning around, Hermione found herself face to face with a man that looked eerily similar to one of the Norse gods she learned about through her conversations with Viktor and her ensuing studies of Norse mythology.

"What in Merlin's name? Midgard?"

"The correct curse name here would be Odin," the tall, dark-haired man replied with a cheeky grin. "What you would call Earth."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And where exactly is here?"

"Why Asgard, of course," he replied.

Her eyes widened. After a few moments' pause, she asked, "And you are?"

He bowed his head. "Loki Odinson, at your service, milady."

"This cannot be happening," she muttered. Seeing a bench to her left, Hermione shakily made her way over before her knees gave out. She continued to murmur, "This isn't happening. How did this happen? What went wrong? I _know_ my arithmancy numbers were spot on. I just don't get it."

Loki patiently watched the young woman as she tried to wrap her brain around what was going on. He smirked as he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Clearing his throat, he gained her attention once again.

She looked at him.

His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he said, "I know this is not the place you were looking for, but I would be happy to show you Asgard as I take you to Heimdall who can return you to your home, Miss…?"

"Oh! I am so sorry," she said as she stood up and made her way back over to him. "Where are my manners? My name is Hermione Granger. And I would love to see your home." She stepped even closer with a hopeful expression on her face. "Can he really help me to return home?"

"He can," Loki confirmed. He stepped back and gestured to the large double doors across the room. "Follow me. We will go out the back way," at her confused look, he added, "my father can be odious about uninvited guests."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Loki replied as he opened one of the doors. Looking both ways, he then allowed Hermione to exit behind him. "We will go to the left and at the end of the hall, take a right."

Following quietly behind him, Hermione stared in wonder at the splendour around her. "This place is stunning," she whispered.

Loki looked around as he continued to lead her to one of the side entrances they could use to slip out unnoticed. He had been quite young when he became used to the grandeur of the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf. That had been nearly a millennia ago, but even now he could understand what a newcomer would find fascinating about the building.

"Oh wow!" Hermione said as the duo stepped out of the palace and into the bright sunny sky.

"Unfortunately we can not waste time, but welcome to Asgard, Miss Granger," Loki said as he walked with Hermione through the streets of Asgard.

"I understand," Hermione replied as she tried to keep up with the dark-haired god's longer stride.

While she may have understood what he meant, that didn't stop her from trying to take in as much of the city as possible. It was loud near the palace, but as they made their way further and further out from the centre, it became quieter and quieter. The quiet surrounded them only to be broken by the sound of horses neighing. Bringing herself back to the present, Hermione found that she and Loki were just outside a stable containing some of the most massive horses she had ever seen.

Her eyes widened.

"Up you go," Loki said as he helped Hermione sit sideways on the back of one of the horses. As he settled behind her, he explained, "This will be the quickest way to the Bifrost from here."

"As long as it doesn't fly, then we're good."

"No, he does not fly." Loki chuckled as they started toward the Bifröst. "At least not yet."

Hermione decided to ignore his jibe as she also tried to ignore the feeling of his hard body moving against hers as their horse made its way towards a shimmering bridge.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said as they started making their way across the bridge. She was mesmerised by the movement of the kaleidoscope of colours as their horse's hooves connected with the ground below.

"This is the Rainbow Bridge and ahead of us is the Bifröst where Heimdall will be able to return you to Midgard," Loki explained.

"Thank you for helping me, Loki," Hermione replied.

"Hmm, you are welcome, Miss Granger," Loki mused.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as his voice washed over her. She scolded herself. First, she screws up something with her daydream charm, and then she starts lusting after the man, no god, trying to help her. She needed to get her act together and fast.

The golden sphere loomed before them as Loki finally brought their horse to a stop. After climbing from him, Loki helped Hermione from the horse.

She followed him as he walked towards the entrance, but the patterns her feet made on the ground were beautiful. After only a few steps, Hermione found herself in a large golden dome.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," a new voice said.

Looking around, she quickly spotted a man clad in all gold with a massive horned helmet on his head. Her eyes widened at the size of the sword he held in his hands.

"Heimdall, I presume?" Hermione said as she walked to the bottom of the dais the dark-skinned man stood on.

A brief nod was his only reply before he said, "Loki has told me that you ended up on Asgard by accident and wish to return to your home."

"Yes, please," Hermione replied.

"And where would you like me to return you?"

"Um, Esperance, Western Australia. I was on holiday there, testing a product for my work when I ended up here," Hermione explained.

There were quite a few moments of silence as Heimdall considered what she said, but soon he came to a decision. "Step back, and I will send you home."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. She turned to Loki. Walking over to him, she whispered, "And thank you too." Hermione rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure," Loki replied as he nodded his head.

Hermione stepped back and turned to face Heimdall again.

He gave her another nod as he moved his sword through the middle of the dais. As the sword slid back down, Hermione felt herself start falling again.

She realised that even though she was supposed to be returned to Earth by Heimdall, it seemed to happen at the same moment as the time on the daydream charm ran out.

Seconds later, Hermione found herself back on her hotel room patio, Patented Daydream Charm box on her lap.

"Nothing but a dream," she murmured. "But it felt so real."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" George asked as Hermione stepped out of the office fireplace.

"Well, I'm not really sure," she replied as she placed her things on her desk. "It worked, but…"

George raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"It was supposed to send me to a château in France, but I ended up on Asgard," Hermione explained.

He stared at her in confusion. "Asgard? How is that possible."

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "I honestly have no idea, but I think we're going to have to go back to the drawing board on this one."

"What if I give another one a shot and see what happens?" George offered. "It could have been a fluke."

"Probably not a bad idea," Hermione agreed. "I'll go open the shop while you do that and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." George watched as Hermione left the office. "You better hope she never finds out that I helped out with this," George pointed out to the man that was hidden in the corner of the room.

Materialising from nothing, Loki said, "I am not planning to say anything to Miss Granger," he raised an eyebrow at the red-headed wizard, "and as long as you do not say anything, then how would she ever find out?"

George snorted. "You obviously don't know Hermione as well as you think."

Loki smirked. "We'll see about that."


End file.
